The Sky Wars
by BalorClubMember01
Summary: In a remake-type-style of the Hunger Games, Gabrielle Simone and Adam Parker are thrown into the Sky Wars to fight to the death with 22 other kids from the 12 Towns. Please enjoy my remake!
1. Chapter 1

**THE SKY WARS**

 **PART 1**

 **THE TRIBUTES**

1

I jump awake and check my clock. 5:30 am. I have about 8 hours to kill until the Sky Wars Choosing. Every year they have a Sky Wars competition where 24 kids – one boy and one girl aged 12-18 from all of the 12 towns – fight to the death inside an arena created by the Veterans. The Veterans are citizens from The City, the ruler of our country, who control the Sky Wars by creating threats. The most common one appears almost every year, Flying Crabs which when they bite, poison you.

I get dressed and go out into the cold air of Town 12. I head to the Black Market where I trade lots of things for food – say, I catch a rabbit or squirrel – but rule it out because I have nothing to trade. I head to the woods and grab my crossbow, crafted by my dad before he died, and venture into the woods. Although poaching is illegal and punishable by death, I do it anyway.

I head up to a place I met my best friend, Gabrielle Simone. I just call her Gabs. When she is already waiting there, she has a loaf of bread with an arrow stuck through it. "Look what I shot." She says. "Is that real?" I ask her. "Yes, of course it is!" She replies. I grab a few blueberries from a bush and we start to eat. When we finish, we head deeper into the woods and get 3 squirrels, 2 rabbits and a bird. We go to the Black Market and trade for food. After that we head off to our families. "See you soon." I say.

When I get home, my mother has set out a plate of food that I didn't know we had and some milk from my little brother's sheep. I wolf it down and add the bread. I leave to my room and find a nice shirt out with some jeans. "Your dad's." Says mum. I get dressed and head out to the Rectangle, where the choosing takes place.

I meet with Gabs, who is 16. So am I, and my little brother is 11. He will be in next year. Gabs can't talk because she has to look after her 12 year old sister. I head to my part and stand, waiting for the choosing to begin. Out comes the escort of Town 12, Nelly Hive. "Welcome, welcome. To the 99th Annual Sky Wars. As always, ladies first." She puts her hand in the bowl. "Ashley Simone!" She says. That's Gabs' little sister. "Ash!" Someone screams. "I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer as tribute." Says only one person, Gabs. "Well, looks like Town Twelve's first volunteer. Come on up dear." Says Nelly. "And what is your name?"  
"Gabrielle Simone." Says Gabs.  
"I bet that was your sister." She replies.  
"Yes." Answers Gabs. "Now the boys." Says Nelly. Her hand goes in. "Adam Parker!"

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry about how short these chapters are - I wrote them last year and they seemed a lot longer xD. Anyway, please don't stop reading because of chapter size - the story is very good (at least I think it is)**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the Sky Wars!**


	2. Chapter 2

2

Oh hell. That's me. I walk up to the stage. "Our two tributes for the 99th Sky Wars. Go on, shake hands." She says. We do. "Alright. Now to the portal!" The portal is where you access the arena. It usually takes about 2 days to get there. When we jump in, we almost instantly end up at a training centre. "Where are we?" I ask no one in particular. We walk around and find the other tributes waiting around a woman. "Here they are. Town Twelve everybody!" There is a very quiet applause. "Well, let's get started. Go to any station you want, and practice what skill is there."

Gabs and I stick together and head for the same station, Bow and Crossbow. "Don't show your skill yet." Says a voice from behind us. "I'm your mentor, Hamish Poligot. I won the 75th Sky Wars." He says. "Well Hamish, what should we do?" I ask. "Anything but that." He replies. ""OK then. C'mon, let's get learning Adam."

He says. I head over to the How to Start A Fire Station and notice Gabs go and learn combat with a sword. I never really saw her as the killer type. I learn how to start a fire by matches and using nothing but 2 sticks and a rock. I meet up with Gabs and she says she knows how to craft a sword out of sticks and stones. We both head to the Throwing Knives Station and are absolutely mediocre at it. The Life Tributes, from Towns 1, 2 and 4 always form an alliance beforehand. They train their whole lives and volunteer at 18 with a great chance of winning. We end the day with new skills, such as crafting swords, throwing knives and starting fires.

We head up to the Tribute Quarters and stay there for the night. At dinner, Hamish tells us we will be assessed by the Veteran's to see what type of weapons we get in our chest. In the morning, we meet outside the training centre and listen for the tributes names to be called. "Town 1. Dean. Report for your individual assessment." Says a voice, Head Veteran I think. "Town 2. Murphy. Report for individual assessment." We get Town 3, Ryan Wallace, Town 5, Isaac, Town 11, Daniel and Stephanie, a 12-year-old. "Town 12, Adam Parker. Report for your individual assessment."

I grab a crossbow and take aim at the first target. I hit it outside the bulls eye. I curse under my breath and take aim again, hitting the target smack in the middle. The Veterans can't see me so I shoot one right above the head veteran's head, taking off his hat. "Thank you, but I think I might leave now." I say.

When I get up to my quarters, Nelly and Hamish are there. "It's time. You better be ready for the Sky Wars." Says Nelly. "I hope we see you again, Twelve might have another victor in you." Says Hamish. "Gabs will do just as well too." I say. "Yes of course." Says Nelly. "So long!" I jump into the portal, possibly the last time I will ever see these people again.


	3. Chapter 3

Part II

The Sky Wars

3

"Let the 99th Annual Sky Wars begin. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The gong sounds. I run to my chest and see what's inside. Not much, just a few throwing knives, 1 tonne of concrete to build with, and a crossbow with no arrows. I'll need someone to give them to me or I'll have to kill them myself. I build up a wall with a roof because of flying crabs. I build stairs to the roof and find Gabs, one island separating us. I see the person on their island, about to shoot them with a throwing knife, when they appear to just fall off the edge to their death. That's when I see the arrow in his back. Gabs has struck first.

BOOM! That is the cannon that tells you when a tribute has died. At night, faces of the tributes come up in the sky so you can see who has died from which Town. I look over and see Town 7's male building to Mid. The Mid holds all the best stuff. I throw one of my limited knives and see him collapse hopelessly on to the ground and then roll off the edge into the bottomless pit beneath. BOOM! My first kill. 22 left. I look over and see Gabs is at the island of the person next to me. I wave at her and she tells me to look behind. I see the female of 7 building to me. Revenge, I guess. I signal to Gabs to shoot. She takes aim but gets interrupted by Isaac from 5. I throw a knife before Isaac can react and hit him straight in the eye. BOOM! 21 left. I hear another cannon and see the girl from Town 7 is gone. 20 left.

Gabs builds quickly to me and is at my island in no time. "Welcome to the Parker Island Resort. Fresh with two kills of 4." I say. Gabs starts cracking up and so do I. Town 2's Murphy is at Mid, along with the girl from Town 1. But no one from 4. BOOM! BOOM! 18 left. "They're getting rid of us fast." I say to Gabs. "Yeah. If this lasts 5 days I'll be staggered." She replies. "So, arrows?" I ask her. "I got 50. Have 25." She hands them to me. "Holy crap, thanks." I reply. We decide to take the Lifes by force, but we need another ally or 2. I say Ryan Wallace from 3 could be good, she says Stephanie from 11.

So we build to Ryan first and ask him for ally. He says yes and we go to Stephanie. She is very happy when we ally that she almost walks off her island. We wait until night before we make a move on the Lifes. The faces come up. No one from 1, 2 or 3. Both from 4, Isaac from 5, and 1 from 6. Probably the one Gabs offed at the start. Both from 7, and no one from 8, 9, 10, 11, or 12. We end up at Mid and go to the top and attack the Lifes. They wake up instantly and I shoot the girl from 2 in the head. BOOM! 17 left. Gabs hits the girl from 1 in the leg. She runs away limping. Murphy grabs a spear from beside him and Dean gets his axe. He throws it at me but Ryan catches it and hits Dean in the face. BOOM! 16 left. Blood sprays us all over. We'll need to wash that off. We open our eyes after the blood hit us, and find Murphy gone, and we are all fine. That's when I see the spear, embedded in Stephanie's stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

4

At the same time as I see it, Gabs does as well. "Stephanie?" She asks. "What?" Replies Stephanie. Then it hits her. She collapses and Gabs catches her. "You guys have to win." She says. "We will. You know it." I reply. "Now you catch some z's Steph. You have a big, big day ahead of you." Says Gabs. "You have to win. You –" That's her last words. Ever.

BOOM! 15 left. "OK, so Murphy from 2, girl from 1, girl from 3, none from 4, girl from 5, girl from 6, none from 7, both from 8, 9, 10, Daniel from 11 and both from 12. That's who is left." Says Ryan. "We should attack Murphy and then Gabs can hit 1 hard." I say. "Worth a shot. I mean, we practically killed all the Lifes back there." Gabs says. BOOM!

14 left. That shocks us. "Wonder who." I say. We wander back to my island and set up a plan. "So, if we're going to win this, we need to take out Murphy, and then it will be easy. Gabs takes out 1's girl and then we take out the others." Says Ryan. "Our best shot, I reckon." Says Gabs. "Wait. How about we let them come to us." I say. "We camp at Mid, and keep a guard at night. Then we can kill anyone that comes or us." Silence as they think about. "Alright. Let's do it" Says Gabs.

We set up shop at Mid. Night comes and the faces appear. Dean from 1, surprisingly the girl from 1, girl from 2, and Stephanie from 11. We take a moment of silence for her. Then we play the waiting game. The first victim of us comes about an hour after we have set up a guard. Ryan stabs him in the foot and then throws him into the pit awaiting him. BOOM! 13 left. That wakes me and Gabs. "I think he was from Eight." He says. I take the next watch, and find no one comes. On Gabs' watch, she has two come at the same time. Both from 9. " _Help!_ " She screams. Ryan and I wake up and hit the two assailants with throwing knives. BOOM! BOOM! 11 Left. "Wow. This has been a really fast Sky Wars." Says Ryan.

We find no one else comes to Mid that night. In the morning we see how this arena has been recreated by the Wars. There are paths to almost every island and 7 to Mid. We wait and wait, hoping for a sneak attack, when we hear another cannon. 10 left. "She just jumped off. Suicide." Says Ryan. "I think it was the girl from 8." So 2, 3, 5, 6, 10, 11 and 12 have Tributes left. Time passes very fast until night. The faces are of both from 8, and both from 9. BOOM! 9 left already.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Who was that?" Asks Ryan. "I don't know." I say. At 9:00pm, we see throwing knives directed at us. "Someone is shooting." I say. Ryan goes around to have a look at who it is. That's when it comes. The spear. Again. It connects with Ryan's face and knocks him into the pole. It has a note connected to it. ' _You're next. Murphy.'_ BOOM!

Murphy. He killed half of our alliance, and I'm now going to kill him. 8 left, soon there will be 7. Murphy will be killed, and then I will win – with Gabs. At night, we hear an announcement; " _The rule stating that only one victor can be crowned has been, revoked. In this Sky Wars, two victors will be if they originate from the same Town. This will be the only announcement."_ The voice says. "You hear that Gabs. We're going home."

We decide not to wait until the tributes come to us, and just go to them. Within 2 hours, we have taken out two tributes. Girl from 3 and girl from 5. BOOM! BOOM! 6 left. Both from 10, Murphy from 2, us and girl from 6. We decide that 10 should be our next target, and find them. Except we don't find them. It's the girl from 6. "Wait! Don't kill me!" She says. "I want to ally."

Gabs and I are both taken aback by this. Gabs looks confused and says "No. We have had two allies dead already, and we can't risk a third one." She hits her in the chest. BOOM! 5 Left. "That was kind of harsh, Gabs." I say. "Well, we are going home, and going home means killing tributes, doesn't it?" She retorts. "I guess." I say. We eventually find only the boy from 10, and I take him out. He is strong though, and gets a cut in my hand before I deliver a death blow with the handle of my crossbow. BOOM! 4 left. "Wait, Adam." Says Gabs. "What?" I ask.  
"We may actually win the Sky Wars."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Victor

Part III

The Victor

6

"Yes. C'mon, we need to take out 10's girl." I say. We eventually find her, and Gabs goes in for the kill. I hear screams, a rip, another rip, another scream, and then a BOOM! of the cannon. 3 left. "Here we go." She says. "Murphy, you're next."

Gabs has a bit of hair ripped out, and a tear in her uniform. We find Murphy at Mid, waiting for us. He immediately takes me, and Gabs kicks him off. I throw a punch, but he parries it and knocks me back. He grabs Gabs in a headlock and I end up looking at him through the scope of my crossbow.

"Look at this. The final 3. Great job making it this far, Twelve." Murphy says. "Why don't you just kill me and then you can win, aye?"  
"I might just do that." I reply.  
"You do that, and I take your friend with me. You win, on your own then." He says. "Go on, shoot. I'm already dead."  
Gabs points to his finger frantically. I click at the same time as Murphy. He throws Gabs free and charges at me. "Nice try Twelve, but it's Town Two's time to shine this year!" He says. I pull the trigger on my crossbow. The arrow hits him in the head. BOOM! 2 left. " _Ladies and gentleman, your victors of the 99th Annual Sky Wars!"_ The voice says.  
"Game over, aye Adam?" Says Gabs.  
"Absolutely." I reply.


End file.
